The present invention refers to a linear electromechanical actuator for a steering system of a motor vehicle in which control movements to the tie rods connected to the steerable wheels are imparted by an electromechanical actuator which replaces the conventional steering column comprised of a mechanical rack and pinion transmission. Particularly, the invention is intended to be used with a steering system of the “center take-off” type, where the tie rods of the steerable wheels are both connected to a transversely mobile control member located in a central position, essentially at the center-line of the vehicle.
There are known power-assisted steering systems which make use of a ballscrew in combination with an electric motor for assisting the conventional (rack and pinion) mechanical transmission system and therefore reducing the effort on the steering wheel for the driver (see, for example, EP-0 219 939-A1 and EP-0 279 034-A1).